wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Best
Victoria "Vicky/Victor/VB" Best, voiced by Kristen Schaal , is a child prodigy who made her debut in her self-titled Season Three episode. As this child's name insists, her parents taught her to be the best at what she does. After winning every Woodview Elementary School trophy, except for the best reader's trophy, she plots to steal the last trophy that Becky won because she believes she deserves to win them all. She often shouts "I'm THE BEST!" sometimes adding "OUT!" Appearance Victoria wears her family's uniform of a sweater vest with a trophy insignia. Her family bears an uncanny similarity to Becky's - she has a brother and a very intelligent pet poodle who can play chess. Her parents also resemble Becky's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Botsford. Her parents are evil and are always pushing her to be the best at whatever she does, and show disappointment when she doesn't. They have a red glow in their eyes whenever Victoria fails to be the best at something, and tell her, "Eyes on the Prize, Victoria". She then proceeds to steal the trophy that she did not earn (her eyes attract the trophy from a distance, an ability powered every time her parents say "Eyes on the Prize."). Abilities It is shown that she is a gymnast, playing football, dancing in the dark, plays the recorder, and does many other things. On the note of recorder-playing, she can play so well that she can hypnotize others, which helps her when stealing trophies from other people with names on it. During her debut episode, she stole many recognizable people's trophies, including Brent's Golden Sandwich Award, and Violet's first-place trophy from The Young Inventor's Challenge and Friendly Competition (from the episode "Tobey Goes Good"). Episodes She appeared again in the Season Three Valentine's Day special, "Cherish is the Word." She plays a major part in it because she steals all of her classmates' valentines (including Scoops' valentines that Becky thought was hers) by playing her recorder, and she makes a run for it when they're still dazed. Later on she is found by WordGirl, but WordGirl is stopped by Tobey, insisting that WordGirl should be his special valentine. When Tobey presented WordGirl his human-heart shaped chocolate to her, Victoria reacted to this by saying "Look, maybe you don't know about this when you offered that chocolate to WordGirl over there, but FYI, I'm the best. Specifically, at everything. You can ask my mom and dad if you don't believe me." and taking Tobey's valentine. But Tobey takes it back and defends WordGirl. Quotes *"I'm the BEST!" *"The Best! Out!" *"I'm the best at everything!" *"We'll see about that. I've got talks with PBS." *"What is so scientific about cheese!?" Gallery Victoria promo.png WG-4.png|Victoria Best Superhero??? (or fake) Wordgirl in Who's Your Granny 0001.jpg 605a 20.jpg V_Best_dont.jpg|Victoria Best "defeated" Word Girl. Are you kidding me? Wordgirl in Victoria is the Best WordGirl 0010.jpg Wordgirl in Victoria is the Best WordGirl 0009.jpg Wordgirl in Victoria is the Best WordGirl 0008.jpg Wordgirl in Victoria is the Best WordGirl 0002.jpg (BEst).jpg Category:Bests Category:Characters Category:Citizens Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Villains